


Innermost Exchange

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an old Cybertronian holiday. Only recently brought back, once there were enough bots back on Cybertron. Give a teeny bit of your innermost energon to the bot you’d like to be conjunx endura with on this day, and Sideswipe knows he saw both Windblade and Strongarm with little vials in their servos, both grinning equally- no doubt going to give them to him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innermost Exchange

It’s an old Cybertronian holiday. Only recently brought back, once there were enough bots back on Cybertron. Give a teeny bit of your innermost energon to the bot you’d like to be conjunx endura with on this day, and Sideswipe  _ knows _ he saw both Windblade and Strongarm with little vials in their servos, both grinning equally- no doubt going to give them to him!

It’s a tough choice to him, but he finally settles; he’ll accept both of their vials- nobody said you couldn’t have two conjunx endura, right? But the second tough decision; who was he going to give his innermost energon to first? Maybe he could play it cool, let them come over and give him theirs before he gives any.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe watches them, pretending to be focusing on one of these comics that Denny recently got a bundle of; he already read all of these comics, and had them practically memorized; he could pay attention.

First thing in the morning, Strongarm’s walking around with her own green innermost energon, looking pretty impatient. Windblade hadn’t even arrived from her own separate scouting mission, so Sideswipe figured Strongarm was waiting for her chance to patrol, get rid of any butterflies before handing over this holiday gift. Eventually, Strongarm settles down next to Sideswipe, reading some of the comics, as well.

When Windblade finally flies back to the base, before Fix-it can even get a chance to ask about her status, Strongarm practically drags Windblade onto another walk.

It’s a long while before they’re back from their patrol, Sideswipe notices, and- did Strongarm’s innermost energon turn yellow? Windblade apparently had green innermost energon now, but that wasn’t the first thing Sideswipe noticed.

The fact they were holding hands, both of them with purple lips, was a little more noticeable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with this one series of stock photos in mind- the one that's first got the dude trying to decide which girl to give this rose to, only for the girls to take his rose and get together. If anyone can find a link to them, that would be nice.


End file.
